filme_de_craciunfandomcom_ro-20200215-history
Haos de Crăciun
| scenarist = Steven Rogers | narator = Steve Martin | rolurile_principale = | muzica = | dir_imag = | montaj = | studio = | distribuitor = | premiera = | premiera_ro = | premiera_md = | durată = 107 de minute | țara = Statele Unite | limba_originală = engleză | dispromână = dublat sau subtitrat | buget = ? milioane $ | încasări = ? milioane $ | operator = | sunet = | scenografie = | costume = | casting = | premii = | precedat_de = | urmat_de = | website = | PORT.ro = | id_cinemagia = 611991 | id_cinemarx = | imdb_id = 2279339 | id_rotten-tomatoes = | id_allrovi = | music = Nick Urata | cinematography = Elliot Davis | editing = Nancy Richardson | production companies = | distributor = | released = | runtime = 107 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $17 million | gross = $12.2 million }} Haos de Crăciun (titlu original: Love the Coopers, denumit Christmas with the Coopers în Regatul Unit) este un film de Crăciun de comedie american din 2015 regizat de Jessie Nelson. Rolurile principale au fost interpretate de actorii Alan Arkin, John Goodman, Ed Helms, Diane Keaton, Jake Lacy, Anthony Mackie, Amanda Seyfried, June Squibb, Marisa Tomei şi Olivia Wilde. Prezentare When four generations of the Cooper clan come together for their annual Christmas Eve celebration, a series of unexpected visitors and unlikely events turn the night upside down, leading them all toward a surprising rediscovery of family bonds and the spirit of the holiday. Distribuție * Steve Martin (voice) as the Narrator/Rags the Dog * Alan Arkin as Bucky * John Goodman as Sam Cooper * Ed Helms as Hank * Diane Keaton as Charlotte Cooper * Jake Lacy as Joe * Anthony Mackie as Officer Percy Williams * Amanda Seyfried as Ruby * June Squibb as Aunt Fishy * Marisa Tomei as Emma * Olivia Wilde as Eleanor * Alex Borstein as Angie * Blake Baumgartner as Madison * Timothée Chalamet as Charlie * Maxwell Simkins as Bo * Dan Amboyer as Jake * Molly Gordon as Lauren Hesselberg * Cady Huffman as Gift shop clerk Production Principal photography began on December 19, 2014 in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, where scenes were filmed at Pittsburgh Crèche, at the U.S. Steel Tower, and at the PPG Place. Filming was also done on Ligonier Diamond in Ligonier. Filming took place at Butler Memorial Hospital in Butler, PA, in January and February 2015, and at Orchard Hill Church, during the week of February the first. The closing scene was filmed in the quaint community of Blackridge, in the East suburbs of Pittsburgh, as well at Boyce Park Ski Slopes.President of Churchill Borough Release The film was released in the United States on November 13, 2015, by CBS Films and Lionsgate. Box office The film opened alongside The 33 and My All-American. In its opening weekend, it was projected to gross $6–10 million from 2,603 theaters. The film grossed $2.8 million on its opening day and $8.3 million in its opening weekend, finishing third at the box office behind Spectre ($33.7 million) and The Peanuts Movie ($24 million). Critical response Love the Coopers has received negative reviews from critics. On Rotten Tomatoes, the film has a rating of 20%, based on 70 reviews, with an average rating of 3.7/10. The site's consensus reads, "Love the Coopers has a talented cast and a uniquely bittersweet blend of holiday cheer in its better moments, but they're all let down by a script content to settle for cloying smarm." On Metacritic, the film has a score of 29 out of 100, based on 24 critics, indicating "generally unfavorable reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "B–" on an A+ to F scale. Note Legături externe * * * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Love_the_Coopers Categorie:Filme din 2015 Categorie:Filme americane Categorie:Filme în limba engleză Categorie:Filme regizate de Jessie Nelson Categorie:Filme de Crăciun Categorie:Filme de comedie din anii 2010